It is increasingly common to videotape operative procedures within the operating room. Typically, this is done by mounting a camera on an overhead surgical light or by mounting the camera on a headband worn by the surgeon. The surgical light with a camera mounted therein requires frequent adjustment, which is difficult since the light is not sterile. When the camera is mounted on a headband worn by the surgeon, it is difficult to watch the video since the surgeon's head is frequently in motion and the camera is directed all over the operating room rather than being focused solely on the operating site. The purpose of having a camera in the operating room in the past was for documentation and teaching purposes.
Much smaller sterile video cameras have been developed which heretofore were not available. However, prior to the present invention there was not a sterile mounting device for such cameras which could position them easily in the desired location within the sterile field for viewing the operating site under magnification and thereby provide the advantages and utility of an operating microscope or loupe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,903 to Cane provides a magnifying camera which is supported on a gooseneck attached to a clamp outside the sterile field. This device is not sterile and therefore must be draped and disinfected by soaking. Also, it has no internal light source and therefore may cast a shadow over the operating site. It is intended for recording the operation and not to assist the surgeon during the operation.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,521 for "Sterilizable Video Camera Cover" discloses a camera and camera cover for use in an operating room wherein each may be sterilized for use in this environment. However, no means is disclosed for supporting and holding the camera in a desired position during an operative procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,842 to Strusinski for "Optical Device" discloses a device on the center of a light used in surgery which forms a handle for manipulating the position of the light and also serves as a holder for a television camera so that the camera can be aimed in the direction of the maximum intensity of the light. The light source is pivoted or gimboled so as to align it in any suitable position with respect to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,746 to Moore et al. for "Illuminating Endoscope With Disposable Elements" shows a fiber light source which is positioned around the periphery of an endoscope. However, it does not have any means for supporting it in a desired position within an operating room.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,993 to Blodgett for "Lamp Support" shows a lamp mounted on a flexible support for use over a dental chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,793 to Alderman for "Combination Camera and Illuminator" discloses a lighting device which supports a camera at the center thereof. However, the device and camera are hand held and are not mounted for use in an operating room.